<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gravitated-Continuation by TheCurator</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28578708">Gravitated-Continuation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCurator/pseuds/TheCurator'>TheCurator</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gravity Falls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Gen, Gravity Falls Oregon, Inspired By Gravity Falls, M/M, Multi, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:08:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,549</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28578708</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCurator/pseuds/TheCurator</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This series has ciphers to be solved so I'll try to continue That trend The best I can and not use The same words over and over again like this but some of The ciphers will have a happen in a future part of The story but some will just be cool meaning less references but no guarantee also I'll try to make this story sad and depressing Like The originals and I don't know what would of happened after chapter 6 so I'm just gonna imagine what happened using Everything that happened in The 6 Chapters and Gravity falls lore and it does take place after chapter 6 also One more thing Can someone write this story that takes place after chapter 6 so I can be surprised what happened like you because I don't like knowing what happened because I wrote it but seeing what happens without knowing it because made by someone else with different twists and a different ending so PLEASE and if anyone reads this at all?). Ps. Dipper dies and mabel comes to The mystery shack depressed and is helped by ford.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Gravity Falls, gravity falls</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Gravitated-Continuation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>(Hello There (Insert meme here) Anyways This is a continuation of another cliffhanger story that last got updated in 2016 made by TheMagicalAuthor and I don't have permission but he hasn't posted in 4 years so I don't think he cares but if he still uses this and reads this story I'll remove it if he asks but not yet but anyways Disclaimer Rights to Disney for Gravity falls and This series Gravitated To The original Writer.**.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gravitated-Life Without Him/Chapter 7/</p><p>Great uncle ford Thank you for letting me talk to you Mabel finally said in a happy voice, Ford Never heard her speak in a voice like that before so he said in surprise Your welcome) Not being able to tell if she was serious but The smile on Mabel's face looked real and not forced like when she did smile but it didn't last long as she continued her story with an even more sad look and quiet voice than usual.</p><p>The next day Victus, Alevia and their friends were arrested and Put under house arrest until their day in court but I didn't know what to do I wondered why they get to stay home underarrest but I just seen my own twin being brought into a morgue in a body bag Mabel starting softly Crying Again, Ford Started Tearing up himself sure it was only a few tears but Mabel did take notice of it</p><p>We than drove home and as soon as we entered The house dad went to a cabinet, Grabbed a bottle of something and sat on are couch He started drinking fast, he had The first bottle done in within 15 seconds but mom went into The kitchen and she grabbed something from a draw and than locked herself in her bedroom crying for 5 hours during that time I heard her call someone and tell them dipper died after that I heard her speaking to herself saying should she do it? I started thinking what did she mean but than she came out with a knife and put it in The kitchen but before that I had went into The bathroom and looked at dads razorblade thinking I should do something) I know what i felt i had to do now she said with a small smirk on her face Ford felt scared for a moment but didn't show fear for her anyways i felt like i needed to be with dipper but I ignored it and I went to mine and dippers room and fell asleep on his bed waking up at an unknown time and heard them arguing Mom said Marshall your gonna just keep drinking your life away NOW! Dad said oh and your better I went upstairs and seen a Godamn Suicide NOTE! Rebecca) Suicide i wondered what was that? But anyways he started saying you can't live without him neither can I but you don't see me giving up like that you were gonna leave me and mabel alone! For God sakes Rebecca we just lost are son! Are ONLY SON! Than she started crying again and said Your No better you'll Neglect Are only Daughter! If you drink! Dad started crying and so did mom they both started crying into each other's shoulders hugging than I went back to dippers bed and lid back down hugging his hat I fell asleep soon after that and had a dream i still remember</p><p>Me and dipper were running to and a hill on a sunny bright day with no one else around we must of only been 5, when we reached The top I said lets roll down it and he agreed hesitantly because it was so steep but he still did it but he started rolling by an accident faster than me and we started laughing harder than we ever did and had so much fun but than dipper fell off a more steep part of The hill and fell on a big stick and had got impaled by it though his stomach I screamed for help but nobody would respond but than as blood started coming out of his mouth as he had a scared look in his eyes he suddenly stopped and looked straight at me and said Mabel why didn't you help you let them kill me you let me die! On school property! MY LEAST FAVORITE PLACE THE PLACE WERE I ALWAYS GOT BULLIED! I than woke up screaming saying it was my fault he died mom and dad said it was The teachers faults they were meant to keep an eye on The students but ignored that they took me to The back of The school, But I knew and I still know Great uncle ford that I could of screamed to a teacher or pushed dipper out of The way of being stabbed but I didn't) Mabel had no more tears and just looked at her feet while ford had one more question) Mabel if you don't mind me asking what happened at court?</p><p>Mabel said she was at The witness stand and she felt like she could passout at any second she felt so weak so vulnerable, She said in a weak cracking voice But I still spoke up and said what happened luckily The court believed me and Victus was charged with 1st Degree Murder and Assault while his friends where charged with accessory to murder and Victus was sentenced to 10 years in juvy and 4 years in prison while they were sentenced to 5 years in Juvy Mabel said with a confident voice and a huge smile, Ford smiled and said good they got what they deserved, Mabel chuckled and said yeah I… I guess they did</p><p>Then 2 days later Was Dippers funeral Mabel said with a sad sigh, Ford frowned you know you don't have to talk about this if it is too Painful, Mabel quickly said no I have to! Loudly almost in a yell, Ford was sure The whole diner could hear her? But he continued to listen to her</p><p>That day before we went to The funeral home I knitted my first black sweater i wore it to The funeral and never wore anything else for a week Mabel said in a embarrassing low tone but little did I know that would be my first out of at least<br/>
40 other black and dark blue ones over The years but anyways when we arrived at The funeral home They had dipper in a nice suit with makeup on and a smile on his face I didn't know how that worked but a huge part of me wished I was there with him laying down in a different casket across from his but My friends and almost all are family and friends were there too but I still couldn't be happy anyways that day was The last day I seen his face he looked Happy even peaceful things I didn't know how to be anymore, Ford looked at her with sympathy but Mabel took notice and asked him to stop but Ford said, Mabel I don't know what it's like to be at my own twin funeral at that age especially but I know it had to be hard yeah it was The hardest thing I've ever been through Mabel said</p><p>When we buried him I felt like I should of had a grave next to his but I continued to ignore that anyways his tombstone said Mason Marshall Rebecca Pines, Born August 31st 1999 To October 15th 2006, I than never left my room for weeks than weeks turned into months and months turned to years until one summer I heard dad call you and now here we are i guess she said with hope, Ford said it's ok i will help you Mabel but she ignored him to Fords dismay anyways before that mom and dad started to act happy but I seen through them they were suffering almost as much as me but never showed it and just hid it pretended dipper never existed until 2 days ago that's all what happened Mabel told Ford</p><p>Ford had a puzzling look on his face a look Mabel couldn't decipher Ford thought to himself Rebecca was suicidal and Marshall became an alcoholic but for how long anyways he snapped out of it and Mabel said happily as Ford hugged her I'll just call you Grunkle Ford, Ford Chuckled and smiled than said I like that name Thanks</p><p>They than left The dinner with people giving them strange looks but They didn't care They were happy The most happiness they felt in years but both were still very much depressed, when they arrived back at The mystery shack Rebecca and Marshall hugged Mabel so hard she couldn't breath because she a had a smile on her face a smile they never seen in years soos and Wendy looked happy too and ford told them what Mabel told him and what they did than unexpectedly Marshall hugged ford harder than he did to his daughter but upstairs when Mabel went to bed she thought of why she didn't help dipper why she just stood there that night ford fell asleep with a smile on his face while Mabel had a frown.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Rehpic sdrawkcab a si siht olleH tuo siht erugif ot yrt dnA terces a dloh seod tl syawyna oS pleh fo snot sdeen llits ehs hguohTLa htaed srehTorb reh tuoba reh ot deklat l ecnis ssel tub hcum os gnireffus si lebaM dna senip drofnatS si eman yM (!nruter yam I taht rewop tneicna ehT ekovni I nrub ot emoc sah emit yM L-T-O-L-O-X-A) Solve this cipher.**.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>